1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a fabricating method for semiconductor devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fabrication method for memory devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Memory is a kind of semiconductor device for storage of information or data. Along with the fast development in Ultra-Large Scale Integration (ULSI) industry in the recent years, the more powerful of the microprocessor, the demand for software to program and calculating data is higher.
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic diagram for a memory array fabricated by the method well known in the art. In FIG. 1 includes at least word line 102, word line 104, and bit line 112 and bit line 114. During the integration of the memory cell area and peripheral circuit area of the memory device, in order to form a spacer on the side walls of the gate in the peripheral circuit area, an insulating material layer is formed over the substrate, followed by an etching process to remove a portion of the insulation material layer to form the spacer. However, absent of any protection to memory cell area, defects are generated in the memory cell area 120 due to the etching process as shown in FIG. 1, wherein a portion of insulating material layer is removed. Consequently, current leakage between bit line 112 and bit line 114 may occur and affect the device reliability.
Furthermore, while a silicon oxide material is used as the material for the insulation material layer, an over-etching also is easily happened to inflict damages upon the bit line, the word line and the gate area on the surface of the memory structure. Consequently, the reliability of the device is compromised.